If $x \star y = x^{2}-4y^{2}$ and $x \oslash y = 4x-5$, find $(0 \star 1) \oslash -6$.
Answer: First, find $0 \star 1$ $ 0 \star 1 = 0^{2}-4(1^{2})$ $ \hphantom{0 \star 1} = -4$ Now, find $-4 \oslash -6$ $ -4 \oslash -6 = (4)(-4)-5$ $ \hphantom{-4 \oslash -6} = -21$.